Enemies is not Good Enough
by L.A.K Organization22
Summary: Ikuto loves Amu,but the fact that their enemies is killing him.Amu is starting to realize she loves Ikuto more than Tadase. They both will stop at nothing to be together. BASED ON SONG OVER AND OVER BY THREE DAYS GRACE!
1. Unforgetful Words

**L: Hello Everyone. How do you do?**

**A: What the heck are you doing?**

**K: I think she's trying to act smart....**

**L:STOP BEING SOOO RUDE!!!!! I WAS JUST SAYING HI FORMALLY!**

**A:It was kinda creepy... **

**K: So true.**

**L: HEY AT LEAST I WRITE CHAPTERS WHEN IM TOLD!!!!**

**A:Laritza don't make her mad! The stare!!!!**

**K: WHATEVER!!! Anyways.... you don't wanna read this crap so let's get to the point. Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA NOR THE SONG! we just write...**

**L: Yeah have fun with the 1st chapter I did! **

**A: AND PLEASE R&R!!!!!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

As everyday of my life passes by it's harder and harder to get away from Amu. I keep reminding myself that she is the enemy, but nothing works anymore. What ever happened to thinking of her as an annoying little perverted kid? This is what I'm thinking about laying flat on my back on the soft and soothing grass on a Sunday morning until Yoru, my guardian chara with a huge and sometimes annoying appetite decides to wake me up from my somewhat daydreaming.

"Ikuto, I'm hungry let's go eat nya!", he screeched while tugging at my hair. Hopefully, eating some grub and listening to Yoru's "adventures" as he calls it will get my mind off of Amu Hinamori. "Alright, let's go I'm kind of hungry anyway.", I said in my cool and deep voice. So we started walking when we noticed this nice cafe and we sat on one of the outside tables waiting for the waiter. Finally, after what seemed for like 20 minutes we had our orders taken and we we digging in right away.

"This is good nya!", exclaimed my feline friend. Anything tasted good to him when he was hungry, which was all the time... Anyways, Yoru started talking about his adventures and I look around while I'm eating and I noticed Kiddy King with the rest of the guardians and they were coming to the exact cafe I was at with Yoru. "Damn. Yoru, c'mon we have to go. Tadase and the others are coming.", I said pulling money quickly out of my pocket and heading to the opposite direction from where the Kiddy King was coming from. The Kiddy King really didn't bother me I could beat him any day. The real problem was Amu. I told myself I was going to forget her and treat her like the enemy she was.

So I dashed out of that cafe with Yoru trying to catch up behind me. I knew I didn't mean to consciously, but I caught myself staring back directly at Amu and I quickly turned around and ran off when I saw her turn. I wasn't sure if she saw me. Some part of me wanted her to, but the other part was holding back and telling me not to care. This was going to be harder than I thought.

**Amu's P.O.V**

Today's a very sunny Sunday and Tadase had made plans for us the guardians to eat at this cafe with outside tables and everything. Well just as we're walking in through the gate I swear I saw Ikuto dash out the other way though. I'm not sure why he would run away, but then again it was probably not him. I just wanted to see him because the other day he seemed pretty down and when I went to go talk to him he told me to stay away because we were enemies and that's all. Why are we enemies in the first place? Is it because some stupid company said we are? I don't want us to be enemies!

All of a sudden I realized that Nagehiko was calling my name because I had stopped all of a sudden and I was being left behind. What was I thinking? I don't really give a crap about Ikuto. I can't! I like Tadase...or did I? Whatever, might as well just go with the flow now. "Yes, Nagehiko?", I asked trying to sound like I stopped purposely. "No I was just calling you because you were being left behind and I wanted to make sure you were ok. You look like you were worried.", he said in that concerned face of his.

"N-n-no! Why would I be worried? I was just looking at some plant that caught my attention over there. I-It looked very interesting.", I said in my best I'm-not-worried-voice. Shoot. I had to keep my cool. I didn't want anyone to know that I Amu Hinamori may be falling in love with everyone's number 1 Easter company enemy, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Ok I said to myself it's time to forget about that topic and enjoy the time here I reminded myself. I wasn't going to let something stupid get in my way of having fun.

I fixed myself and followed Nagehiko all the way to our table. I sat down and let Ran, Miki, and Su out of the pouch I always carry around with me. Everyone else's charas came out and they all sat in a small circle around one of the plates with cake on it and helped themselves. We did the same and had nice talks about what we as guardians have to the next day and those kinds of things.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

So here I am wandering around randomly since our plans for eating some grub were ruined by an unexpected visit. And now every time I think about it it makes me feel really stupid for running out of there like a frightened kitten. Seriously, what the heck is wrong with me? Whatever, I thought and kept minding my own business when I spot Lulu and see that she was creating a mystery egg. That could only mean that the Embryo was close by. I needed to be ready.

I called Yoru out of his egg and we character transformed into Black Lynx. We then hid in the bushes waiting for our chance to take the Embryo. Lulu was definitely not one of those people I was going to the just let them get their hands on the Embryo. Although I felt really bad for her because she was using kids to get the Embryo out. Sometimes she used stupid reasons like this one. A girl who loves cats, but can't have one because her mom doesn't want her to have one. What was she thinking?

**Amu's P.O.V**

Well, now that I managed to calm down and focus on everything else but Ikuto; Miki, Ran, Su, and the others all felt a mystery egg being formed. "I think it's over here!", yelled Ran. We all ended up in this park 5 blocks away from the cafe we were at. We were so exhausted we couldn't even breathe right, but it was time for that. We had an egg to save.

I looked around and noticed a girl about my age with a blank expression on her face saying that she wanted everyone to love cats like her. I thought the thought was kind of stupid in the first place, but either way a dream is a dream.

I watched as an enormous mystery egg hovered over her and then swallowed her whole. Out she came with this character transformation which she called Catlover's Dream. I called Ran over and looked at her, "Ready Ran?", I asked. She nodded and we both exclaimed, "MY OWN HEART!...UNLOCK!" in perfect unison. When we were done transforming I noticed Tadase blushing in his Platinum Royale transformation.

I suddenly remembered that he loved Amulet Heart and it made me somewhat depressed. Oh well, no time for that I thought. Everyone else had already transformed except Nagehiko who can't so we were ready to go.

I ran towards the girl and stopped posing in my you-need-to-calm-down pose and yelled, "Hey, even if other people don't like cats they have a reason for it just like you have have yours for liking them. Everyone has an opinion!". She apparently didn't take it too well because she got mad and started yelling "YOU HAVE TO LOVE CATS TOO!" and she ordered these scary-looking cats to go at me. Trust me there was wayyyyy more than 10.

I didn't know what to do, but luckily, Tadase came in just in time ans used his Holy Crown technique. Yaya came in soon after and threw cute duckies at the girl, but it didn't work. Then Rima came in and used Juggling Party and I used my Heart Rod to keep the Cat Lover in one spot.

"Look.", I said calmly. "I know that you like cats a lo-", suddenly I was interrupted by a thousand cat claws coming at me from that girl. Tadase had already tried to stop the attack, but that was to no avail. Rima and Yaya were trying their best too, with of course, the help of Nagehiko. "You don't know what it is to love something!", the now very frustrated girl repeated. She was wrong. I did know.

That's when Ikuto showed up as Black Lynx and was blocking me from the attack. I was happy that he was there. What? What am I thinking? I didn't know why exactly he was here so I tried to back away, but he didn't let me. I looked up at him and screamed at him, "Let go of me! Why are you here?". He stared down at me and said nothing for a while.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

While I was in the bushes, I saw that Amu was in trouble. I longed to go rescue her, but I held myself back...until now. I was right there holding on to her, protecting her with all my might. This is what I wanted. I knew she was happy I was there and I could see that she tried to hide it.

She tried backing away from me, but I wasn't going to let her hurt herself so I tighten my grip. She looked up and I heard her yell at me to let go and then she asked me why I was there. I looked down at her and thought about what I was going to say. I couldn't tell her that I loved her. We were enemies, so I said, "For starters, if I let go you'll get clawed to death and I'm here because of the Embryo not you.", I know that hit her hard I could tell from her expression.

I bit my lip. I couldn't believe that I had told her that. If I had said anything else it would have been awkward. I wanted to shoot myself at this moment. When the claw attack was over I let go, so it didn't look suspicious. I watched as she stood up and pointed at the cat loving girl.

**Amu's P.O.V**

Finally, he let go of me I thought. I wanted to hit him from what he had answered with, but I thought it was better to purify the girl's egg first. I stood up and pointed in her direction. I was really fed up.

"Listen to me!", I exclaimed. "You love cats,ok, I respect that. But others don't like them or can't be around them because of allergies!" Opinions are opinions and you have to respect them, just like people do to yours!", I yelled in my heroine voice. That should be able to calm her down I thought.

To my relief, she did and she whispered to herself what I had just told her causing an X egg to form. I then used my Negative Heart move, Ran poofed out of me and I helped the girl reach her mother. When I got back, I was bombarded by my classmates.

"YAY Amu-chii!", exclaimed Yaya in her baby voice. I was getting praised by everyone except Tadase, who, to no surprise, was trying to catch Ikuto. I knew I couldn't do anything to stop them so all I did was watch them with a worried look. I just hoped that their fighting didn't get serious. I just wanted Ikuto to leave. I was sure that he hated me now anyway.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

A few minutes after having let go of Amu, Kiddy King bombarded me with attacks. I thought it was so easy I just character changed instead of keeping my Black Lynx form. I then saw Amu watching us and it gave me a little boost to show off. I kept the pace for a while until I saw her face which led me into flipping backwards landing feet first in a tree, looking back winked to where she blushed and then leaving feeling rather happy about the blush and rather cold about saying what I did to her.

**L:Ok so hopefully you liked the 1st Chapter!**

**K:I did....**

**A:hehehehe.. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW WE LOVE REVIEWS!!!!**

**L/A/K: THNX!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Laritza: Here I am again to write the second chapter!**

**Ashley: And I help!**

**Kirsten: *Is sick.***

**Laritza: Yeah, she's sick...but I know a certain someone who can make her feel better. Hehehehe**

**Ashley: Yep!! Hehehehe**

**Kirsten: I don't have the energy to deal with you both. So I'll just say we don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's been two days since the cat-lover girl incident and I haven't seen Ikuto in a while. I felt kind of bad for wanting to hit him, but he really deserved it.

Ikuto could be one of those people who could be really nice sometimes and then be a cold stubborn idiot later. It really made me mad. But the number one reason that I'm really mad was that I wanted to see him.

Why was he on my mind? It was really annoying me because at the Guardian meetings I would doze off and everyone would notice and ask me if I was okay. I didn't want everyone to know what I was thinking about. They couldn't.

So yeah, I was really mad at the moment, here in my room. When all of a sudden my cellphone started ringing. Ikuto? **(A: Ooh Ikuto has your number Amu???)** No it was Yaya. So I answered it quickly.

"What up Yaya!", I said cheerfully. I wanted her to take me shopping or something to clear my mind.

"Amu-chi, there's a huge sale in that new store in the plaza. You wanna come?" Yes! I was waiting for those words.

"Yeah sure! Are you on your way here?", I asked. I needed to get ready if she was. Her response was a yes and I hung up with her to get ready.

Ten minutes later she was at my door and we both said goodbye to my parents. This is definitely what I needed. The only thing was that I felt like I was being watched.

**Ikuto's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So I'm walking around the neighborhood two days after seeing Amu looking for something to do when my eye catches view of this huge poster on this light pole. It said something about a huge sale at this store with all kinds of stuff.

Yoru was with me of course and looked at the poster and exclaimed, "Ikuto let's go!!~nya" I paused for a while, when I saw the store's location.

"Ikuto?~nya" asked my troublesome feline friend. I looked at him and said, "I'm not in the mood to walk a lot." and then turned away from him.

"Why not?~nya All we have to do is walk right though Amu's street.~nya" he said while pointing down the way to her street. I was afraid he would say that. If I objected, he would never stop complaining. I had no choice but to hope that Amu didn't see me as I walked by her house.

So, we headed down many streets until we got to Amu's. There we walked as quickly as we could and just before passing by Amu's house, we had to hide. Amu and her baby friend, Yaya, were heading out of the house. I didn't know where they were going and I hoped that they wouldn't see me. To my relief they didn't. Thank god.

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay here I was thinking that my afternoon was going to get ruined by Ikuto coming in and out of my mind, but thanks to Yaya, I was at this awesome store looking at what I would like to buy. Ran, Miki, and Suu were looking at necklaces and showing each and everyone of their favorites to me while Pepe was showing Yaya these very nice ribbons.

Everything was going as I expected, Yaya ans I had bought some jewelry and some ribbons and barrettes. Yaya had told me that she bought me a surprise barrette and told me it was in the bag, but she also told me not to see it until we split up to go home. We were all having fun, until from the corner of my eye I saw Yoru.

Oh no, I said to myself. That wasn't good. That meant Ikuto was here! I tried to hide behind this stack of hats **(L: Beautiful hiding spot.)** , but it was all ruined when Ran, Miki, and Suu saw Yoru and called him over. Why? Why does he have to be here?! Yoru saw me and was about to call Ikuto over when I stopped him.

"Umm...Yoru we were about to leave so might as well leave him alone." I said trying to sound convincing. To tell you the truth, it was right about time for us to leave anyways.

"Oh okay. Bye!~nya." He said while flying away somewhere out of my sight.

I just warned Yaya about the time and we both exited the store. We said our goodbyes and Yaya reminded me about the barrette. Then we turned and walked opposite ways.

When I got to this crosswalk, I noticed there was a restaurant across from where I was. Wondering if I should stop there for dinner, my stomach started growling so I accepted that as a yes. I got in, sat down, and started checking out what I had bought today. Then I got to Yaya's surprise barrette. I stared at it for a while and wondered if it was a coincidence that it was a midnight blue cat.

I checked the bag again to see if there was any mistake. Nope. That was it. Ran, Miki, and Suu were all saying how cute it was and Miki said it reminded her of Yoru. She was right. Now I felt like trash for lying and leaving like that. I looked at the barrette and then decided to put it in my hair so I did.

Just then Ikuto showed up and sat across the table from me, smirked, and just gave me a plain 'hey'. I was so surprised I ended up turning red. So much for Yoru not telling Ikuto anything.

**Ikuto's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I was at the store, I was looking around when Yoru told me that he had just seen Amu and her charas and that she had told him that they were leaving and to not tell me. I knew that she was trying to avoid me and it made me realize that she was really hurt by my words the other day, so I decided to go after her.

I ended up in front of this restaurant, Yoru's cat friend had directed us too and I thought he was wrong until I saw Amu's bright pink hair from a window. That's when I dashed in and sat right across from her with a smirk on my face and said, "Hey." in my cool deep voice.

I knew she was surprised because of the sudden blush and that's exactly what I wanted. I called the waiter over, turned towards her and asked, "What do you want?"

She looked at me confused. "To eat, perverted kid." She quickly answered back, " I know what you meant! I want some grilled fish and some soda."

I smirked again and looked up at the waiter, "Same for me, thanks." and the waiter left without saying a word.

"You don't have to do this.", she said to me. I think she was feeling bad acting the way she did at the store. "I want to okay." I said quickly. I tried my best not to blush because it would have been her opportunity to tease me.

The waiter soon came, we said our thanks for the food and dug right in. Her charas came out and asked for food and Amu gave some to them with that cute smile of hers. Yoru just took some, as always.

After we finished eating, I left my money on the table and we walked out. She thanked me and told me I could leave. I smirked and answered, "I'm not letting a small innocent girl walk around alone at this time of night." and she blushed and agreed.

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I don't know what was up with Ikuto, but something about home tonight pulled me in and I couldn't put my finger on it. I couldn't believer that I was happy he was walking me home, and to my surprise I was also happy that he was there next to me.

That's when we arrived at my house and Ikuto picked me up bridal style, character changed, and put me down on my balcony. I turned around and he was just standing there, probably deciding what to say.

**Ikuto's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There I was with her on her balcony. I was thinking about what I should say, when I caught sight of her barrette, a midnight blue cat. I chuckled and went up to her. I looked straight into her eyes and said, "I really like your barrette. Sorry about what I said the other day."

She blushed intensely and turned around.

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Why would I care about what you said the other day?", I said and then bit my lip. Ikuto;s face was really close to mine. "I didn't pick it out this barrette, Yaya gave it to me and you can't return gifts!!" I said in my leave-me-alone voice.

I heard him chuckle and I felt him get behind me. He grabbed my chin and turned my head and lifted my chin so we were eye to eye.

**Ikuto's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Either way, it looks good on you." It's now or never Ikuto. Tell her now and get it over with. If you ever want to find out what she thinks, say it now.

"Amu...I love you." I whispered in her ear then kissed her. Who knew kissing Amu would be this great! I broke the kiss after three seconds, turned around, and said, "I don't know if you feel the same, but I don't need the answer right now. Goodnight...Amu." and I left without a word more. I was happy with how that turned out.

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Ikuto left, I didn't know what to do. I guess all I could do was take a bath, and go to bed and that's exactly what I did. Now it was going to be harder to forget about Ikuto, even though I enjoyed that midnight kiss...

**Ashley: Okay, after almost giving up on typing this, I finished.**

**Laritza: Why would you give up???  
**

**Ashley: THAT WAS MANY PAPERS!!!! I CAN'T EVEN SPELL CORRECTLY ANYMORE!!!**

**Laritza: Onee-chan is scary!!! *Hides behind Kirsten***

**Kirsten: Don't hide behind me!!!**

**Ashley: Either way, please review!!! And if someone doesn't like this...I will be soo mad. My fingers feel like they'll fall off. And when you post this, it doesn't look long!!**

**Kirsten: Oh stop complaining.**

**L.A.K: Bye!!!!**


	3. HOSPITALIZED!

**L: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I know you all have been waiting for it! The reason it took so long was...**

**A: She forgot her notebook with the handwritten chapter in her locker during spring break...**

**L: HEY I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT! Anyways...yes...yes i did. And im very sorry but please don't hate me!**

**K: Only you would say something like that and ONLY YOU would leave your notebook...**

**L/A: DON'T GET US STARTED!!!!!!**

**K: Fine Fine....(sigh) I'll say the disclaimer...WE DO NOT OWN ANY SHUGO CHARA STUFF!!!!!!! Oh and please R&R!!!**

**Amu's P.O.V**

I woke up this Saturday morning, thinking of how tough my week had been. With all of the X eggs showing up and Ikuto's surprise kiss, you could get very tired, physically and mentally. Today, though was going to be a very easy day for me. After breakfast, I was going to go to that amusement park Ikuto had took me to.

Ikuto.... I haven't seen him since Tuesday, the day he kissed me. MAN HOW THE THOUGHT BOTHERED ME!!!! Oh well, I said to myself as I got ready to head down for breakfast. After I stuffed myself, I grabbed my bag and my little egg pouch and headed out the door. Ran popped out and we hopped, step, jumped all the way there, but I thought I saw Tadase come out of his house. I was going to say hi, but I wanted to go alone so I could think, so I just ignored him when he called my name.

**Tadase's (Tadagay's) P.O.V**

As I walked out of my house this morning, I saw Amu who was using her hop, step, jump and apparently she was in a hurry. I thought I saw her look at me so I said, "Good Morning Hinamori-san!", but to my disappointment, there was no reply. I wonder where she's going I thought to myself. It bothered me so much that I ended up following her.

I know I told her that I was in love with her before, but I never got a direct answer and I guess I wanted one now. I would probably get very upset if she ended up with anyone else. Especially if it was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Hold your composure Tadase, just calmly deal with your problem, I thought. I wasn't going to lose.

**Amu's P.O.V**

Once I got to the amusement park, I let Miki, Ran, and Su, choose what they wanted to go on. Miki wanted the merry-go-round, Su the roller coaster, and Ran the bumper cars. We did all 3 of those things, but I wanted to go on the teacups. So we dashed over there.

As we arrived to the teacups, I thought I saw someone sitting in a teacup on the other side so I called out, "Hey, who's there?". As soon as I said that, Ikuto immediately turned around to my surprise and said, "Is that how you get people to answer you?". I was soooo startled all I could say was "I-Ik- IKUTO!?!" I saw him smirk and found him a second later in the same teacup as me.

We sat there motionless for a while until I finally spoke up,"Ikuto...about the other da-, I was then interrupted by him. "Yeah, I know, you don't have an answer for me yet. You're confused. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that so suddenly. It...It just happened." His face looked like he was hurt, worried, and sad. He probably thought I still loved Tadase. I don't Ikuto, I love you, I thought to myself.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

This was it, she didn't have an answer for me because I kissed her so suddenly and now she's mad. She probably still loves Tadase, but that wasn't going to stop me. I sat up straighter and looked at her straight in the eyes. She blushed and that gave me some hope. "Amu...Can I get an answer now? Do you love me?". Ok I said in my head. She was blushing intensly and it made her look even cuter than usual.

She was silent for a while and then she answered high enough so that I could hear her, "Yes, I do Ikuto...I do love you. I just didn't want to realize it. I'm sorry." She almost started crying, but I held her in my arms and told her that she didn't need to apologize and that everything was ok.

We looked at each other straight in the eye and started leaning in for a kiss when all of a sudden, I heard Kiddy King yell, "GET AWAY FROM HINAMORI-SAN!" and then I found myself dodging away from his attacks. Amu looked worried. "WHY WOULD YOU DARE TO TRY TO KISS HER BY FORCE!?! WHY YOU THEIVING CAT!?! DIE!"

He had it all wrong. Amu wanted to kiss me, but try telling that to this kid. I moved away when all of a sudden I made a false move and Kiddy King stabbed my ribcage with his cepter which had transformed into a sword. I collapsed to my knees and held my side where blood was dripping out. I tried holding my pain back so that Amu wouldn't worry. Too late.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I froze as I saw Ikuto collapse on his knees. He's faking, I thought, but he wasn't. I saw his pain and that was enough to give me an adrenaline rush. "IKUTO!", I screamed as I dashed past Tadase and knelt down before Ikuto. "I-Ikuto are you alright?" Looking at him made me want to cry. He looked at me only to look down again. "Amu..." he whispered.

I felt horrible now, but that was enough to remind me that Tadase was there. I was raging with fire. "Look at what you've done! Ikuto's hurt because of you!". I took a closer look at his face and I knew it shocked him for me to be speaking up for Ikuto. I felt Ikuto grab my hand and whisper something about him being ok. No, it was not ok. Tadase was going to pay for this. "About the other day, what you said...You said that you loved me...You want an answer don't you?!?".

I clenched my fists. I wasn't quite sure about what I was going to say. Then it hit me. "I don't love you, but that doesn't mean I love Ikuto either." I turned around and somewhat smirked at Ikuto. If I had to lie to keep Ikuto safe, I will. Tadase let go of this sword/cepter thing and hit the ground with his fist. "Hinamori-san, why don't you love me back? I was saving you from Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I thought you would love me back for everything I've done for you!"

I smirked. "I like you as a friend and 1st of all I did not need to get saved from Ikuto. 2nd of all, just because you end up saving me sometimes doesn't mean I'll fall in love with you. There needs to be much more. Now if you'll excuse me." I turned towards Ikuto and tried to lift him up with the best of my ability. He even tried to to make it easier for me to carry him. Once we were sure I could carry him we made our way to the hospital with my hop, step, jump.

We entered the hospital and Ikuto told them that we had been in the woods and he fell on a sharp rock. They bought it and he was entered to a room of his own. I waited there for about 3 hours when they told me I could come in. Finally, I thought as I entered the room.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I was happy that Amu brought me to the hospital. I thought I was going to die and lose her forever. But it wasn't time for that because the door was opening and I prayed that it would be Amu. Bingo, it was her. ''Aaah, I'm nude don't look, you perv." I said sarcastically. She blushed intensly and yelled, ''YOUR THE PERVERTED ONE FOR THINKING ABOUT THAT STUFF! I chuckled and next thing you know she was right next to me with a are-you-alright look and all I did was simply nod yes.

Her face brightened up and she punched me in the arm, "That'll teach ya to be more careful in public places! Anyone could have been watching us!" I smirked. "Well, I wasn't forcing you was I? You were heading in for the too you know.". She blushed again and before she could respond I kissed her and she joined right in. We stayed like that for a while, but then stopped when the nurse came to check up on me. Hopefully, we could stay like this forever.

**L: Ok so i had fun typing this for some reason...**

**A: OKAY....... ANYWAYS! taking off our attention of the wierdo please review!**

**K: Yes and make sure to alert us and stuff like that...**

**L/A/K: THANKS FOR READING!!!!!**


	4. TADASE RETURNS!

**L: OK SO HERE IT IS!!!!! CHAPTER 4 OF MY AMUTO STORY CALLED!....**

**K/A: Chapter 4, Tadagay Returns.**

**L: HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR I WANTED TO SAY IT!?!?!**

**K: Well if you didn't take that long to say the name maybe we would've said nothing...**

**A: Yeah really... Either way that's what you get for taking so long to write the chapter...**

**K: She is right... Think about all those fans you disappointed....**

**L: O-o I AM SO SORRY DEAR FANS!!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO I TRIED SO HARD!!!! TT-TT**

**A: Ok so while she is sobbing over there I'll say the disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA...**

**L/A/K: ENJOY!!!!!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V **

It's been a month since I've been inside the hospital now and everything seems to be quiet. Too... quiet. Everytime I show up where Amu is, Tadase is extremely calm towards me and not Amu. I think he is still mad about Amu not liking him. Who would blame him.

Anyways, it seems to me that Tadase has been way to friendly to me and even Amu has started to realize it. We were on one of our secret dates when she asked, "Hey Ikuto? Are you and Tadase friends now?". I nodded no and she said, "Well I think he's been way to nice to you lately. Don't you think so?". I told her I thought the same thing and we changed the subject.

Either way, whatever it is, I don't think he's doing it just to be friendly, so I decided to keep my guard up. That's when Yoru showed up. "Ikuto~nya! What are we going to do today? Are we going on another date with Amu~nya? Or are we going to hang out in these teacups for the rest of the day~nya?".

I looked over at Yoru and said, "Not today Yoru. I need you to do something for me.". Yoru's ears perked up and I knew he was anxious to hear. "I need you to spy on Tadase and figure out why he's so nice, to me at least. When you're done meet me at home in my room.". Yoru spun around and stopped in a saluting pose. "I will not let you down Ikuto~nya!", and with that he left. Hopefully, he wouldn't get caught.

**Tadase(gay)'s P.O.V**

Since the day Amu rejected my love, I decided to give up on her and get a new target, Ikuto's Tsukiyomi. If I couldn't have Amu, no one could. If that meant that I had to make Amu believe that Ikuto was cheating on her, then that would make her come running back to me. Not only is my plan going to break his heart, but it's also going to ruin his reputation is the worst way.

As I got to the front door, I looked around making sure there was no one spying on me. No one could know what I was planning to do. Kiseki and I were the only ones who knew and tonight we were going to make the final adjustments.

I entered my house and rushed upstairs, after being greeted from my parents. I entered my room and made sure to lock the door and threw my school bags on the floor. Kiseki popped out and I sat down at my desk and we faced each other. Kiseki started to speak. "Tadase... Are you sure you want to do this?...". I looked at him with firm eyes and answered, "OF COURSE I AM! No matter what Amu said you can clearly tell she's with Ikuto and the only way to separate them is to hurt them and then become she needs at the time!".

Kiseki nodded and asked, "So what exactly are you doing?". I smiled evily and said, "First we are going to each of them a fake text message from the other to meet at the same place at a certain time; Amu coming 10 minutes after. That will give me enough time to make it seem like Ikuto is trying to forcefully kiss me. HAHAHA! IT'S PERFECT!".

Kiseki smiled and laughed along with me until he felt the presence of another chara. We stopped laughing and we pretended to be doing homework. After what it seemed like minutes of waiting, the presence disappeared. Our plan was safe and undiscovered. I was sure we were going to win this round for good.

**Amu's P.O.V**

It's been a month since Ikuto and I have been dating and so far so good. The only thing that keeps bothering me is the fact that Tadase is being to nice to us. I mean it's not weird for him to be nice, it's just that him being nice to Ikuto is awkward.

Oh well, whatever it is, I guess it's not bad. It was a little past dinner time and as I finishing up the dishes. As I finished, I went up to my room and laid on my bed having a conversation with my charas Ran, Miki, and Su about how Tadase was acting lately and how weird Ikuto has been acting because of it.

That's when my cellphone started vibrating with a cat meowing sound. IKUTO!!! I rushed to the phone and opened it reading the text message I had just received. It said:

_Amu, I'll wait for you at the amusement park for our date. Meet me at the teacups at midnight. See you there._

_With love, _

_Ikuto._

I closed my cellphone and jumped around in joy. We hadn't gone to the amusement park for a date in a while so this date was going to be extra special. I looked at Miki, Ran, and Su and said, "Ok you guys, I need your help to figure out an awesome outfit for a date at the amusement park!".

They all agreed to help and after many outfits tried on, Miki, Ran, and Su came up with the perfect outfit. It was a black tank top with a midnight blue vest along with a pair of light gray pants and midnight blue heels. In my hair was the midnight blue cat barrette that was placed next to my bangs. Finishing it up was a light gray choker with matching earrings. It was only 11:40 so I headed out the door unseen with Miki, Ran, and Su.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Ok so maybe the other day when Yoru came back from spying he said Tadase was doing homework, but I'm not going to buy it. I was sitting on my bed thinking about what I was going to do when my cellphone started playing the ring tone I had picked for Amu so I picked it up quickly reading the text message which said:

_Ikuto, could you meet me at the amusement park for our date. Meet me at the teacups in 5 minutes. See you there._

_Love you always,_

_Amu._

That was my cue to stop thinking about Tadase. I had a beautiful girl to meet in 5 minutes. I grabbed the coolest outfit I had since I'm not too big on detail and went running out the window and towards the park. When I got to the teacups I saw someone sitting in the teacups, but it was dark. She's trying to scare me, I thought. That's so typical of her.

I snuck around and found the breaker and turned the lights on. Once I did that I went running back to the teacups only to find that it wasn't Amu at all. It was......TADASE!?!?!

**L: HAHAHA! There you have it! It has a cliffhanger so don't think I did this by accident!**

**K: Only you would find this so amusing...**

**L: HEY! At least I don't laugh about the simplest things like Ashley!**

**A: HEY WHY BRING ME IN THIS!?!?!**

**K: That's true...**

**A: HEY!!!!**

**L: Well I hoped you enjoyed this and please review and tell me your thoughts and what you will expect to happen! **

**A: If you do, then she might use your idea and incorporate in the next chapter!**

**K: Yes and we will give you credit for it!**

**L/A/K: SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! AND THANKS FOR READING!!! WOOHOO!**


End file.
